


Bonding

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotions, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray has been seeing a psychologist for some time after his nervous breakdown. She suggests that Dave and Ray go camping together so that they can bond, do they succeed?





	Bonding

Dave was sitting in the waiting room of his older brother Ray's psychologist thumbing through old magazines while his brother was in therapy. He'd been going for months after having a nervous breakdown, and Dave swore he would take him, and stay in the lobby until his session was finished.

The decor was outdated and he had yet to lay eyes on anyone attractive, so he sighed aloud and watched the clock slowly tick, until the session was over. Once an hour was up, Ray came out, his mood pleasant as he flashed a smile at this brother.

"Thank you again for doing this." Ray openly expressed his gratitude as the two walked out of the front door, and to Dave's car. When they got in, each got out their cigarettes and lit them. 

"That waiting room is a drag, but if this helps you, and I really think it does, I will continue to take you. That is unless you find a girl who wants to." He added.

As they quietly went down the road, Ray mentioned something that his therapist said both men should do so that they could 'bond.'

"Oh really, and what is that?" Dave asked, almost wishing he hadn't.

"Camping! She suggested we go on a camping trip together, doesn't that sound fun?" Dave couldn't believe he'd been talked into believing such a thing could be fun, maybe this psychologist was a quack.

"No, Ray, no, it does NOT sound fun!" Dave began speeding, and Ray gripped his seat. 

"You've never even been, and besides, you want me to get better, well this is how!" Ray insisted.

"Look, Ray, if we were any closer, I'd be in your bleeding lap! The idea of a tent and no electricity, no running water, and shitting the woods is not something I want to be a part of!

"Ooh, no, we would rent a cabin, bring our own food and enjoy peaceful sunsets. I need the break from civilization, and I need to bond with my brother, will you please just fucking do this?" Ray's face had gone red from his blood pressure rising, and from what he said this seemed very important.

Reluctantly, Dave agreed, and as they parked, they finished their cigarettes and went inside the flat they shared.

Once inside, Ray pulled out the telephone book and looked up cabins in the woods. He was on the phone some time, as Dave could hear him in the background as he watched telly. Finally, he came round and sat next to his brother on the couch. I found a place, and we can leave tomorrow, stay for a week, and come back. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Er, yeah, fantastic, guess we'd better get packing." This was happening much faster than Dave had anticipated, so he put all thoughts aside, got up and went with Ray back to the bedroom. He grabbed the suitcases that they used to travel to various gigs with, and opened them up.

"Bugger, smells like moth balls!" Dave complained.

"Mine smells fine, I must have only had female moths, as there is no smell of balls." Ray laughed. 

"Oh, shut up with your sodding corny jokes!" He rolled his eyes and opened his closet. "What the hell does one wear 'camping,' like lumberjack clothes or what? I haven't got anything like that!" Dave complained.

"Just t-shirts, denim trousers, stuff like that. Real causal cos it's not as if there will be birds there for you to impress." Ray grabbed a few things, and then went to the toilet to figure out what he would need to grab in the morning.

"Well, at least we won't have to shave." That was one positive thing Dave thought of. "Say, does this place have a shower?"He added.

"Dunno, didn't ask. I assume so!" Dave hoped it did, cos there was no way both of them could go a week smelling and bathing in a creek would be too cold. Ray having already booked the place, well, he just had to be optimistic.

Dave grabbed some things from his closet and just shoved them in his suitcase, along with socks and underwear. 'It would only be for a week,' he kept telling himself.

"What about food, Ray, neither of us can cook." Hands on his hips, he wondered what his brother would have to say to that.

"There are some local shops, a market, we will just keep it simple getting food we can warm up. I swear Dave, we will be fine!" Ray slapped his brother on the back and looked on the small bookcase they had for something to bring along to read. Dave went back to his room and put a "Playboy" magazine his his suitcase, he wasn't as big on books as Ray, his attention span much shorter.

Once nightfall came, each went off to bed, they had to be up early to deal with traffic, or at least that is what Ray had told Dave. In the morning each showered, grabbed their toiletries and had a boiled egg for breakfast with toast and coffee. After that, they loaded everything up, and got on their way.

Dave drove, with Ray giving instructions.

"Say about how many hours away is this cabin?" Dave asked.

"'Bout two hours." Ray replied casually.

"Bollocks, that's a bit far, we are really gonna be in the sticks. " he complained.

"Don't be a pillock that's the whole idea!" Ray answered.

"Oh don't even start with name calling, you wanker, I agreed to this and you should be glad!" Dave decided to turn on the radio to see what they could get, but most of the stations seemed to be static or far away. Finally, he got a station that was playing Buddy Holly and left it.

"Fuck Buddy Holly, that's not what I want to hear on holiday!" Ray protested.

"It's that, or nothing, we cant get anymore stations in, we are too far out!" Dave explained.

"Fine. At least I have my records and a player packed." Dave just ignored his brother and focused on the road. "Just let me know when we need to turn or merge or anything else."

After about an hour and forty five minutes, and more 'classic songs from the 40's and 50's,' Ray piped up and told him they needed to turn soon. When they did, they ended up on an unpaved road surrounded by forest. It was really quite stunning, and Dave began to become optimistic.

Follow this road and it should take us straight there. Sure enough, it did and when their cabin came into view, Dave pulled up and parked. Both got out and stretched their legs, then lit up cigarettes before walking up the wooden porch steps onto the deck. The place looked like it had not been occupied for some time, but both men were not completely inept when it came to using a broom. When they were done smoking they put the butts in a rusty bucket of sand by the door. 

Ray turned over a garden gnome and grabbed the hidden key. He unlocked the front door, only to start shrieking in terror!

"Ray! Ray! What is it?" Dave shouted, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't see anything and feared that Ray was having some sort of relapse. 

 

"S-spider web...spider! getitoff getitoff getitoff! Now!" Ray shrieked again grabbing his clothes! Dave pulled Ray's shirt off and threw it on the ground and stomped on it as if it were on fire!

Ray bent to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, before thanking Dave. "Still think camping is a good idea?" Even he did not want to deal with spiders.

Inside, was a quaint little kitchen, front room, and a bedroom with a single bed. "Guess you get to be my girlfriend on this trip." Dave quipped. There was a bathtub, but no shower. As he went to flip on the lights to get a better look, he realized that there actually was no electricity. 

"Son of a bitch, Ray, there is no electricity!" Dave moaned, all optimism lost.

"No, but there are kerosene lamps, just like the old days!" Ray thought this was just the greatest thing, and Dave, just stood there with his mouth open, telling himself, 'it's only one week.' over and over like a mantra.

"Kerosene lamps.." Dave mouthed..as he turned to go and get the suitcases. It was a grey day, so Ray went ahead and lit a few of the lamps, their light offering up a warm glow.

When Dave went outside he could see that the clouds were moving quicker as well as getting darker. He grabbed the bags, and brought them in, but left the record player and records as there was no power. Having no music for a week made him wish he had brought an acoustic guitar, but he was sure they could entertain themselves somehow.

Dave took the bags and threw them on the bed, and came out. He started to go through the kitchen cabinets as he was hungry, and he could only find tins of beans and potted meat. Dave found a box of teabags but they must have been ancient, so they would have to go to the store, wherever that was.

"Looks like it's gonna rain Ray, we'd better get supplies, there isn't even decent tea." Ray turned down the kerosene lamps, put his jacket back on and they both went to a little market to get supplies.

Inside was sparse pickings. Perhaps not many people lived or visited these parts. The old woman behind the counter didn't even look up from her paper to greet them. Dave grabbed a basket and put in tea, some crackers, sardines, and some biscuits. Then he saw the same beans as back at the cabin. It was apparent people lived on them here. There was no bread, so instead of beans on toast it would be beans on crackers.

Dave went up to the front and asked the old woman if she carried their brand of cigarettes. She shook her head and told her that they did not carry cigarettes nor alcohol as this was a religious community.

"Bugger!" Dave shouted, slamming a hand on the counter. The woman behind it just stared. 

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated is all!" he tried to explain. He put the basket on the counter and told the old woman that they would purchase these items. She rang them up and put them in a paper sack, and Dave paid. 

"Thank you." Dave tried to tell the old woman, but lightning stuck and a boom of thunder rumbled so loud it shook the store.

Ray, who was thumbing through a magazine, seemed completely unaware. His brother had to grab him by the hand, telling him a storm was coming.

As soon as they got in the car, the rain started pouring in buckets, and they drove slowly back to the cabin. Back inside, and dripping wet, each stripped out of their clothing and went in search for towels. Finding some they dried off, and having brought their dressing gowns, put them on.

"You know they have no cigarettes nor booze, right?" Dave informed Ray.

His face went long as he lit the lamps, and he was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"In the morning, if it is still raining, we'll go home, not really safe to do so now and I'm tired." Ray answered.

"Right, well, I'm going to go put on the kettle, and I have crackers, sardines, beans, and biscuits for dessert. " Dave hoped the stove was gas or that if it was wood or coal that was already inside. He was not about to go out and get wet again.

Ray went and got his book and sat down, while Dave tried to figure the stove. Turns out it was wood and there was plenty of wood by it. He built a fire to warm up the place and so he could warm up the beans, as well as make tea.

Once the kettle was on, Dave leaned against the counter and had a cigarette. He had decided he hated camping and it wasn't worth the trouble. How was any of this supposed to help the two bond, he wondered.

When the kettle whistle blew, Dave poured hot water over two teabags placed in some old chipped mugs. He let them steep and then took them to the living room and sat next to his brother, handing him one. 

"Here, this will warm you up and hopefully the wood stove will as well. I hate to say it, but I think you have been taken in. I hope you didn't pay much for this."

"No, I didn't, but maybe if I had it would be better." Ray expressed.

"My idea of camping is in a five star hotel in France or something before performing." Dave commented.

"I do miss that. " Ray's voice was quiet, and a bit distant. Things were different from when they first started. Sure, they were fighting less, but he felt like something was missing, but not what it was.

Ray rested his head on Dave's shoulder, and sipped his warm tea. Thunder and lightning clapped and lit up the night sky. 

"Sound's like it's going to be a long night. Maybe it is best we will be sharing a bed." Dave grasped Ray's hand, and held it tight. He hated storms, but he would never admit such a weakness, not even to Ray.

"You hungry, Ray?" Dave asked.

"No. Actually, I'm not. I think I just want to climb into bed." Ray got up and turned out the lamps, all except one, and Dave followed as they went into the bedroom. Dave moved the suitcases, and drew back the covers. Ray put the lamp on the nightstand and they got into the lumpy bed after shedding their dressing gowns. Ray turned out the lamp, and now the only source of light was fingers of lightning streaking across the sky.

Despite the storm, both men fell asleep quickly. Dave began to have a vivid dream about having sex with a woman, and curled up to Ray, he began humping between his ass cheeks, and running his hands over Ray's body. Dave began getting more aggressive waking up Ray, who found himself turned on by his brother's actions. He turned around and shook Dave until he woke up and explained what he was doing. He then grabbed a hand and placed it between his legs.

"Are you telling me, you want me to...?" Dave wanted to make absolutely sure what Ray was saying. 

"Close your eyes an pretend I am the woman in your dream, I don't care, I just want you to fuck me. No one ever has to know, just a camping trip thing..." Ray was so hot he'd say anything at this point, and began stroking myself.

"Roll over on your side." Dave whispered. He began fingering his brother who moaned and cried to be penetrated. They hadn't any kind of lube, so Dave took his time, even if it was torture for Ray.

Finally, Dave got on his side, and got as close as possible, then fed his cock deep inside Ray. Ray gripped the sheets and shouted, "Oh God, yes!" Dave put one leg over Ray's so he could really move deep inside him while Ray stroked himself intensely. Ray closed his eyes and pretended he was fucking the woman in his dream. Ray thought of his brother and how maybe this was some sort of bonding. It felt fantastic, and they were close. This must be what the psychologist meant.

Dave fucked Ray harder and harder, arms wrapped around his brother, until finally he was overwhelmed with intense desire, and came inside Ray. Ray could feel Dave's hot seed fill him and the next thing he knew he was shooting hot come onto the mattress and his hand, with a cry of pleasure.

After both men caught their breath, Dave removed his cock. He had just fucked his brother, because he'd begged him to, and he'd enjoyed it as he pictured himself fucking a woman. 

Ray rolled over, and wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling him, and Dave loosely put his arms around Ray.

"I think this was bonding, Dave, don't you think?" Ray asked in a caring voice.

"Er, sure, I suppose. I don't think you should tell your psychologist about this, however." Dave warned.

"Why not, she wanted us to bond." Dave looked at his brother, in this moment he was so much different than he had ever been, a sort of vulnerability showing.

"Just promise me." Dave asked.

"Okay, just promise me that we can do this again. Doing this makes me feel like we don't need anyone else, not even for sex." Ray grinned.

Another rumble of thunder shook the small cabin, causing Dave to embrace Ray closer. Dave took this as a sign that Ray felt the same way, and together they lay on the bed until exhaustion and sleep came over them again.


End file.
